


There's No Such Thing As Heros Who Are Queer.

by thewitchofliving



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofliving/pseuds/thewitchofliving
Summary: No idea if this has been done before, but here is the Newsies version of Bare: A Pop Opera.





	There's No Such Thing As Heros Who Are Queer.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I realize that this is really bad and whatnot. I do apologize that in this fic, Davey is Catholic, not Jewish. If this offends anyone, I really am sorry. Also, as much as I love seeing Katherine and Sarah as girlfriends, this fic calls for them to not.

David Jacobs was your perfect Catholic teenage boy. If you ignore the fact that he is gay and is secretly dating his roommate, and the golden boy of St. Cecelia's. 

"𝑾𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒈𝒊𝒏 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑭𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝑺𝒐𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒍𝒚 𝑺𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒊𝒕. 𝑳𝒆𝒕 𝒖𝒔 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒂 𝒎𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒆'𝒗𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒏 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝑮𝒐𝒅'𝒔 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒆..."  
David Jacobs was most definitely, not falling asleep during the service. He's an alter boy for crying out loud. It's just, that the service was going on for so long and he was bored... the voices of his classmates suddenly overrode all other thoughts. "𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝑯𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓! 𝑫𝒊𝒈 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒅𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍, 𝑮𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒍. 𝑬𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒔𝒊𝒏 𝒊𝒔 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒄𝒊𝒑𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆!" He shook his head,

no matter what the bible said, he wasn't doing anything wrong, was he?


End file.
